Officer
by LALALALOVEmee
Summary: "Ma'am, I'm going to have to suspend your license." "Okay Sasuke, but under one condition." "You don't get a say in this matter, and it's 'Officer'." "Sasuke darling, you see, I have something called a job. You know, kind of like the thing you're doing right now, except better?" In which Sakura gets her license suspended, and Sasuke has to deal with her for 30 days. AU.


**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

"Man, I am gonna be in so much trouble," Sakura muttered to herself as she fumbled with her keys. Igniting her car and hearing the familiar hum of the engine, she hurried out of her driveway and onto the street.

She wasn't always late, just sometimes. Okay, maybe 9 out of 10 times. But it wasn't really her fault if the alarm clock decides to be a jerk and _actually_ shuts up when she clicks it. Weren't alarm clocks, like, _not _supposed to shut up? Who could blame her for falling back asleep? Like really, alarm clock? How could it betray her?

Her boss Tsunade was a pretty strict lady. Luckily, Sakura had somehow gotten on her good side, but that doesn't mean showing up half an hour late every day (oops, excuse me, _9 _out of 10 days) at the hospital was acceptable behaviour. Even the teacher's pet got in trouble sometimes.

Turning the right blinker on, she made a turn and merged into another street.

"Okay, no cops. You can do it, Sakura. Just –just accelerate. No one's watching. Kay, go."

She was doing it again. Speeding. It wasn't the first time. In fact, she's done it so many times the cops have caught her for it. Once, she had accumulated so many demerit points that she had her license suspended. She couldn't drive for a while and had to take public transit. It was a living hell. Do the police know _how_ many people take the bus and subway at this hour? Sheesh, she was a doctor –a _doctor_! You can't just give the excuse of "Oh, there were a lot of people on the subway. Sorry I couldn't make it on time. What? He died? Oops, darn it. Better luck next time!".

After thinking it over, maybe that excuse wasn't so bad. It was definitely better than "My alarm clock decided to turn off (well I kind of deactivated it) and the silence caused me to fall asleep again." Yep. Much better.

It was then that the (unfortunately) nostalgic sound of a police car ended her reverie. "Shoot." The blinking red and blue lights behind her car told her to pull over. She did so reluctantly.

By the time the officer had made it to her window, she already had everything prepared. Her window was pulled down, her license was out, and her calculations were done: 29 km over the limit = 3 demerit points.

"Good morning," Sakura greeted monotonously. The first few times she had gotten caught, she had actually used a more pleasant tone with the officers. But by now, it was a routine. Greeting the police officer in hopes of being let off with a simple "Be careful next time"? Not gonna happen. Sighing, she glanced at the notepad the officer had in his hand. "No donut or coffee, sir? Would you like me to buy you one?"

"Very funny, Sakura. Why are you speeding again?"

Hearing the familiar voice, she looked up. "Oh! Sasuke, what a coincidence. Your lights are blinding by the way. Could you turn them off?"

"Can't. You might drive off while I go to my car," he deadpanned. "And call me 'Officer'."

"Nah, I won't drive off. I'm a good girl." She blinked innocently up at him, fluttering her eyelashes like a little princess.

"Stop that. It's gross."

She dropped her façade and her expression darkened. Way to ruin a girl's day, Sasuke.

"Anyway, _Ma'am_." She scrunched her nose at that. "I'm going to have to suspend your license for 30 days."

"I know the drill, Sas- Wait, what? Suspend? Why? I was only going 29 km above the limit!" Last time she had gotten her license suspended, she had been going 35 km over the limit. She understood why that resulted in a suspension, but why 29 km?

"Correction. 30 km. And according to the law here, that's 4 demerit points and a 30 day suspension," he recited, tired already. Sakura was his first victim of the day, but dealing with her drains a lot of energy. Maybe taking her offer on that coffee would be nice right about now.

"No, Sasuke. It was 29. More specifically, it was 29.499 km, and since you look at the 4, you round down." She was speaking as though she was talking to a child.

"Once again, it's _Officer. _And I detected 29.5, so you round up."

They stared hard at each other for a few moments. Finally, she gave in.

"Fine, but only under one condition."

"You don't get a say in this matter. It's the law."

"Sasuke-"

"_Officer_."

"_Sasuke_ darling, you see, I have something called a _job_. You know, kind of like the thing you're doing right now, except better?"

He gave her a skeptic look.

"Right, so this _job_ of mine requires me to be at the hospital on time. If not, lives will be at stake."

"Maybe you should be more responsible and wake up on time for once," Sasuke muttered under his breath.

At that, she laughed. "Sasuke, you and I both know that's impossible. So let's say you take away my license. Since I'm a _good_ girl, I'm not going to drive."

"If you were a good girl, you wouldn't be speeding."

"Listen, Sasuke, listen, it's a skill you don't have."

"Clearly, you don't have it either. I keep telling you to call me 'Officer' when I'm at work."

"Don't interrupt me, Sasuke." He sighed. This girl was impossible. "My point is I have to get to work on time, and the last time I tried taking the public transit, it didn't work. So my condition is you have to drive me to work during these 30 days."

He gawked at her. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." She looked him right in the eye.

"There's no way around this?"

"Nope," she smiled.

"…Fine, but only to work! Like hell I'm driving you back."

She pouted. "I wasn't expecting you to."

* * *

_Day 1_

"Never thought I'd be suspended starting today."

"You didn't think I was going to let you drive to work, did you?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow from his spot at the driver's seat. Currently, they were seated in his police car, and if that didn't make her feel uncomfortable enough, Sasuke's "I'm an official worker for the government so I have more authority than you do" attitude just made it worse.

After he had told her about her suspension, he had let her drive home under his supervision. She literally had a police car trailing after her all the way home.

After dropping her car off, he had confiscated her license and pulled her into his car.

"Konoha Hospital?"

"Where else?" she snorted.

He grunted in response to her lack of respect. "Seat-belt."

After a long while of silence, Sasuke spoke up. "Aren't you really late?"

"Yep," she replied as if it was nothing unusual.

"Isn't that bad?"

"You're asking a lot of questions today, Sasuke."

He didn't reply.

"Not gonna yell at me for calling you Sasuke?"

"It's not like driving you counts as my job, so it's fine."

It was her turn to stay silent, and the silence stayed until they arrived at her workplace.

"Thanks," she said, opening the door. Then, as if forgetting something, she turned to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Really, thanks. I appreciate it."

"What was that for?" He looked disgusted as he wiped his cheek with a thumb.

Wow. How nice.

"Just showing my gratitude, chill your tits. Later."

He sat there, waiting until she entered the building before driving off.

"Brat," he mumbled.

* * *

_Day 4_

"So Naruto was saying how he was jealous 'cause I got free rides and he didn't, and I told him 'Well, go speed 30 km above the limit and get your license suspended'. He shut up after that," Sakura chatted.

Sasuke smirked. "Who said I'll drive him even if he gets suspended?"

"Apparently, he does."

"I won't just drive anyone," he mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"...I won't drive him. He'll get the smell of ramen all over my car."

"That's true. He _always_ smells like ramen – I don't even know how that's possible! Anyway, thanks for the ride again."

"Don't kiss-"

She pecked him on the cheek. "Too late."

* * *

_Day 10_

"Tsunade wants to know why I'm coming to work in a police car every day. It's getting some of the patients and nurses all nervous and stuff, and she's worried if I've done something wrong for me to be supervised by the police."

"She's not exactly wrong about that."

"She doesn't need to know about my speeding habit, so let's just keep it a secret for now. And thanks, I appreciate the ride."

He didn't complain as she leaned in.

* * *

_Day 19_

"Um...Ino and I were at the mall yesterday…"

"…Go on."

"Can I ask what you were doing at La Senza?"

Swallow. "Nothing."

"You were eying the lingerie in there pretty hard."

"Sakura, mind your own-"

"Lingerie makes a great gift. Were you shopping for my birthday? I'll tell you my size if you want."

"Sakura, stop. Naruto was interested. I was just dragged into it, that's all."

"Of course."

"Believe me, Sakura. You know I wouldn't go in for some random reason."

"I know. Thanks for the ride."

She delivered the usual kiss to his cheek.

* * *

_Day 25_

"I know you like them."

"Like what?"

"My kisses. And I know you want more."

He smirked. "You're getting ahead of yourself."

She leaned in. "Come on, Sasuke, a little peck on the lips won't hurt."

He breathed in. What a mistake that had been. She smells _nice_. Not like perfume or body mist or anything. She just smells _nice_, natural, and…like Sakura.

He breathed out. "Stop distracting the driver."

She kissed him on the cheek anyway.

* * *

_Day 30_

"I'll have your license returned to you tomorrow."

"Thanks, Sasuke." She leaned in to kiss him, but he only covered her lips with a palm.

"Not today."

She looked surprised for a moment before she regained her composure. Forcing her lips to lift at the corners, she said, "Thanks."

* * *

"Hey!"

The loud voice on the other end of the line could only belong to one dobe.

"Why are you calling at 3 am?" Sasuke groaned.

"Are you with Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"What? Why would I be with her?"

"I don't know! You've been driving her to work. I figured you might have driven her home too! Do you know where she is?" the blonde pestered.

"She's probably home. Why?"

"She's not. I checked. She hasn't replied to my messages all day either!"

"That's normal."

"Hey!" For a second, Sasuke thought Naruto would protest, but he was surprised when he only sighed. "She _always_ replies to my texts, Sasuke. _Always_. At least by the end of her shift, and her shift ended at nine."

"And you expect me to go find her?" Even as he spoke, he found himself panicking. What in the world did that idiot get herself into?

"Well, do _something_!" Naruto was panicking too.

"Did you try calling the hospital?" It had been a given that Naruto would have called the hospital _before_ calling Sasuke, but he had forgotten that Naruto was stupid.

"Oh…no, I didn't."

Gosh, he was dumb.

* * *

"Konoha Hospital Service Centre. How may I-"

"Is Sakura there?"

"Um, pardon?"

He mentally kicked himself for being so upfront and impatient. (He had to convince himself she was fine, and that the dobe had only jumped to conclusions, in order to calm down.)

"Hi, sorry, is Doctor Sakura there?"

He had forgotten too. Just like how he went by "Officer" at work (a fact that Sakura still could not get in her head), she had a formal name too.

"Oh, yes. She's busy at the moment though. May I leave a message?"

"No, it's fine. When does she get off work?"

"Actually, she was off a long time ago, but one of the doctors couldn't come in today, so she had to take his place. She's just finishing up with a patient right now. I predict it'll take around…half an hour?"

"Alright, thanks."

As soon as he hung up, he texted Naruto the news:

_She's fine._

After rereading the message a couple times, he added (as an afterthought):

_This is why I call you a dobe._

* * *

"So why are you here?" she asked through the window of his car.

"Sakura, it's 4 am. I doubt you're awake enough to hop on the right bus."

"I thought you said ' Like hell I'm driving you back'."

A drained and sleep-deprived Sakura was even harder to deal with, he mused. She had good memory (too good) and a really stubborn attitude to complement that.

Fun.

"Just get in the car."

She didn't complain anymore. Accepting his offer, she slid into the passenger seat. Working way overtime like that really was tiring. And the sad part was she still had to go to work tomorrow! (Or today, if she was being technical.)

"So how was work?" Sasuke asked, not liking how quiet it was. (Somehow, after a month of having the noisy Sakura in his car, he had developed a preference for a chatty ride.) When she didn't reply, he turned and looked at her.

It had only been a minute or so since she had gotten on, but she was already out like a light.

"Tiring, I suppose."

* * *

It was a good thing he and Naruto were both given a spare key to her house. He didn't want to wake her up, so he opted with carrying her all the way to her bed instead. As he was about to leave, he placed her license on the table beside her.

Taking a long look at her sleeping silhouette, he realized how much this woman could get out of him. She had him wrapped around her little finger, what with her sneaky little ways and her obstinacy. She was way too confident, but that was what he liked about her. What he hated (loved) was that she had a reason to be confident too. Sakura was the most hardworking person he knew. He was honestly so proud of her and before he knew it, watching over her became more of a habit than a chore.

Sweeping his eyes over her one last time, he whispered, "'Night" before leaving the room.

* * *

"I am gonna be in so much trouble," she groaned, pulling onto her street. She was late, but it would make it the first time this month. After all, for the past month she's been receiving free rides from Sasuke. He was _always_ on time. The second day he had driven her, she had slept in and had made him wait for over 10 minutes. Since then, he had made it his duty to give her a wake-up call –one that _wouldn't _shut up until she was up and running around her house. But without Sasuke, she found herself going back to her usual routine.

Her usual routine –without the speeding this time. She's had enough of demerit points and suspensions. And Tsunade would freak if she saw her escorted by the police for another day.

She was just about to merge onto another road when a police alarm sounded behind her. Thinking it couldn't be her (she was going just a little under the limit), she stayed on the right and slowed.

So she was so surprised when the police car parked behind her and the officer made his way to her car.

Rolling down her window, she yelled at the man. "Hey, what's the big- Oh, hi Sasuke."

"Hn," he greeted in his "Sasuke" way. She almost missed how he didn't remind her to call him "Officer".

"So what's the big deal? I'm about…oh, I don't know, a _hundred_ percent sure I wasn't speeding this time."

He sighed. "Take out your license, Sakura."

"Why?" she asked, but she took it out anyway.

He examined it for a while (probably looking at her ugly photo). "I'm confiscating it."

"What?" Sakura screeched. "Why? I didn't do anything wrong!"

He didn't answer her. "You know the drill. Drive home. I'm watching you."

He made it sound like she had done something wrong, but she hadn't! Under his "police officer" glare (which was really scary considering how this was an Uchiha here), she could do nothing but consent.

When she parked her car in front of her house, he opened the passenger door of his car for her. "Get in," he ushered.

"Uh…okay." When she was seated, with her seat-belt and everything, he looked at her for a moment. "What?"

"License."

Sighing sadly, she handed it to him. She swore she did nothing wrong (this time)!

He began to drive. "No story this time?" he asked when she showed no signs of speaking up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't prepare any. After all, I didn't expect to be suspended for no reason," she forced out as kindly as she could.

"Hn," he grunted.

The rest of the car ride was a lot like the first one: quiet. When they arrived at their destination, she didn't bother thanking him. Opening the door, she was about to step out when he spoke up.

"Where's your gratitude?"

"Huh? My…" It was then that it hit her. This sick prick! She hadn't done anything wrong –he merely took away her license so he could drive her to work and spend more time with her!

"You know, Sasuke, I'm starting to think you're abusing your authority," she smirked, ready to punch him in the head for taking her precious license away a second time.

He smirked back, a dark glint in his eyes. Then, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips, immediately nullifying the strength she had gathered in her fist. "Pick you up at nine."

She was shocked. He –_Sasuke _kissed her! _And_ he was driving her back? She couldn't complain about that. "Sweet. Don't blame me if I'm late."

"Call me," she heard him say as she shut the door behind her.

Tsunade is so gonna freak. But at least she's never going to be late again.

* * *

A/N: I don't really know how all of this police stuff works. I also understand that the rules differ from country to country. This was a lot of fun to write though! I love imagining Sasuke in uniform! *drools*

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this one shot! Reviews are highly appreciated! Any concrit, comments, likes, dislikes -I love to read them all!

This was just a little something something I wanted to update before I go MIA because of exams.

Until next time!

P.S. There's a poll on my page that I would like you guys to participate in. You don't have to, but it would definitely be interesting to get your opinion! Thanks!


End file.
